Jolene
by Aqua4444
Summary: Stella Fox is in love with James Potter. But the biggest thing between them is Lily Evans. Based on the song "Jolene" by Dolly Parton


**I don't own anything except Stella Fox. **

* * *

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _

Stella Fox had never been so insecure of herself until she started Hogwarts. There, she fought of getting good grades, she fought to fit in and she tried to be friendly with everyone.

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man _

As a true Hufflepuff, she worked hard and was quite popular, always kind and helping others. She would have made Helga Hufflepuff proud.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _

Most would call her perfect: kind, caring, helpful, bright, not bad looking and her family consisted of only pureblood wizards and witches. For some she was the perfect example of how a true witch should be.

_Please don't take him just because you can _

Yet, from the only person she wanted to be called perfect, it was never said. Stella had had a crush on James Potter since fourth year, but he never saw her. Even though she was always aware of him, his mind was on someone else.

_Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green _

Lily Evans. A name that bought Stella nothing but sorrow. She was the only one on James's mind and who could blame him? Lily was everything Stella was not, yet the small likenesses only made Stella more sad. Because James only saw those things in Lily and not her.

_Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain and I cannot compete with you, Jolene _

Something that was even worse than James liking Lily, was that Lily didn't care for James at all. She didn't even like him. Stella felt her heart breaking every time Lily rejected him or shouted at him. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but when he wasn't, how couldn't Lily see it? See what a gift she was being given. Stella would give anything to have James looking at her that way. Like she was the most precious thing on Earth. But she knew she couldn't compete with Lily Evans. She was in a class of her own.

_He talks about you in his sleep and there's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he called your name, Jolene _

Stella was in the library, now in her fifth year, when she heard James's three best friends talking. Hidden behind a shelf, she could hear everything. She usually didn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help it when she heard James's name.

"I tell you, if I wake up one more time in vain just because James is having a dream, he can sleep in the common room."

"We can't just throw him out!"

"Be quiet, we're in the library. We're not going to throw him out Wormtail. Padfoot is just exaggerating."

"Fine. But he can at least cast a silencing spell over his bed. I have no idea how you can't hear it Moony. With your hearing and all that."

"Simple, I cast a silencing spell over my bed. You might like to try it."

". . . ."

"Should we perhaps talk to James about it? I mean he's the one calling in his sleep after Evans."

"Should be an interesting conversation to have. . . ."

"I just hope for the sake of my sleep that James is dreaming something good if he needs to shout her name now and then. . . ."

Stella didn't stay to listen any longer. Why couldn't he call her name instead?

_And I can easily understand how you can easily take my man, but you don't know what he means to me, Jolene _

Lily didn't know what James meant to her. If she did, she might not take him. She was very kind. But who was Stella kidding? Hadn't Lily swore not to ever go out with James Potter? And James might get over her. Stella still had hope.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, _

Over the rest of the term, Stella watched James and with James came Lily. The more she saw, the more her heart broke. What a sad love triangle.

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man _

After a particular nasty rejection was Stella one of the few who didn't laugh or took bets on when James and Lily would get together. She just watched and became more hopeful and distressed. Hopeful because she still had a chance and distressed because James couldn't hide that pained look in his eyes from her.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, _

Sometimes Stella wondered how she could have fallen in love with James. They had never really talked and she and her house had been targets in many of James and his friends pranks. In his eyes, she was sure she was just another Hufflepuff.

_Please don't take him just because you can _

Stella knew why she couldn't hate Lily. Lily was kind, never thinking she was better than others even though her grades said different. She was also nice towards most of the people in Hogwarts. She and Stella had actually had had study sessions when they began Hogwarts. Stella and her Hufflepuff friends encouraged the interacting with the other houses.

_You can have your choice of men, but I can never love again. He's the only one for me, Jolene. _

Sixth year started. Lily was as popular as usual, James was still after her and Stella was still watching everything with a heart that seemed more broke than usual. Her hope had started to fade. James was a chaser, both in life and on the quidditch field. He was bound to chase and eventually score. And Stella knew he only scored for the Gryffindors.

_I had to had this talk with you, my happiness depends on you and whatever you decide to do, Jolene _

Eventually Stella talked with Lily. They were partners in potions class and they did a lot of research in the library together. Stella told her everything, even cried a bit. Her inner Hufflepuff stepped aside and the green eyed monster and her only selfish desire came out during this talk. Lily listened patiently and her eyes were soft, yet disbelieving when Stella told her about how much James cared for her.

When Stella was done, her face was tearstained and she felt humiliated. Lily just smiled kindly, looking too beautiful to belong in the dusty library where they currently were.

"Don't worry", she said almost laughing. "Potter and I is never going to happen. And he's proving to be more of an idiot if he can't see what a great person you are."

She sounded so sincere that Stella felt shameful for doubting her.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, _

Sixth year passed on quickly. Still, Lily and Stella would spend time in the library together. Those times were fun for Stella. Lily was a truly wonderful person, but Stella couldn't help but think about how everything would be easier if Lily had been mean instead. Maybe then James wouldn't like her and Stella would have a true chance.

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man _

When seventh year started everything became different. James was Head boy together with Lily as Head Girl. He acted more mature as did his friends. After all, there was a war going on outside of school and they needed to be prepared. Hogwarts was not always going to protect them.

Stella thought that James was doing great. He finally let everyone see what she always had seen behind his childish facade. Apparently, Lily thought he was great to. After a few months of James never asking her out, she suggested they go to Hogsmeade together. Just to 'get to know each other better' as they were going to work together as Heads. Soon, you couldn't see one of them without the other.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, _

One time, Lily caught Stella looking at her and James intertwined hands. The regret was real in those emerald eyes. For a moment was Lily prepared to go over to the Hufflepuff girl and beg for forgiveness. She hadn't meant to hurt her. She was therefore surprised and horrified when she saw how tears were running down Stella's cheeks while her lips were formed in a smile and those pale blue eyes were understanding and sad when she looked at Lily. James said something to her and for that short moment she tore her eyes from Stella, she disappeared amongst the other students in the corridor.

_Please don't take him even though you can _

Stella didn't know what to feel. Sadness and happiness clashed together. James wasn't hers. He had never been. She was free. She didn't need to feel his pain anymore because he was happy. Yet, a part of her was sad that he never would get to know how much she had cared for him. But she knew Lily would be the best for him.

Lily was the fire that would keep him going and Stella just wanted him to be happy. James would be what Lily was going to love with all her soul. Her patronus was a doe and James's was a stag. They were meant to be. Both were Gryffindors, brave and would fight for each other. Together, they would do great things. Stella thought that they could stop this war together. They would have each other and that what all that she could wish for.

_Jolene, _

Stella was going to be late for charms. But she could do an exception for James Potter.

"I am so sorry", he said while helping her pick up her books. "I didn't watch where I was going."

"It's fine."

"Well, you won't tell anyone will you? My reputation as Head Boy can be in danger if you do." His hazel eyes were sparkling in amusement and Stella smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell", she said and winked in conspiracy. "That would be horrible."

"Precisely", laughed James and handed her the last book. "Here you go, Fox."

"It's Stella, Potter."

"Stella. . . . Fine, if you call me James" , he said stubbornly but with a smile.

"Of course" , answered Stella and thanked for her books.

"Well, see you around Stella" , James said and waved at her.

"See ya'. And James?"

He turned around.

"Take care of Lily. You won't be truly whole without her."

James looked at her funnily, but with a goofy smile when she mentioned Lily, the beauty with the auburn hair and emerald eyes. Stella smiled, waved and went to her lesson. She was feeling happier and freer than in a long time. All was fair in love and war and she would help to win both.

_Jolene. . . . _


End file.
